Wer die Nachtigall stört
Wer die Nachtigall stört ist die dritte Folge der ersten Staffel und die dritte Folge von Pretty Little Liars, deren deutschsprachige Erstausstrahlung am 22. Mai 2012 gesendet wurde. Inhalt "Die Vergangenheit holt einen immer ein." Dass dieses Sprichwort wahr ist, müssen Aria, Emily, Hanna und Spencer auf die harte Tour lernen. Emily sieht Toby Cavanaugh auf einmal in einem neuen Licht und Hanna will unbedingt, dass ihr Freund die "alte" Hanna vergisst. Können die Vier ihre Vergangenheit wirklich einfach hinter sich lassen, obwohl "A" jeden ihrer Schritte genauestens beobachtet? Handlung thumb|leftPam, und auch die anderen Eltern, möchten, dass die Mädchen sich endlich von Ali verabschieden und so beschließen sie ein Denkmal zu errichten. Dieses wollen sie im Wald, in der Nähe des Kissing Rock, errichten, da die Freundinnen dort oft mit Alison waren. Emily und Spencer reden darüber, wie unheimlich Detective Wilden ist. Hanna hingegen, ist still und scheinbar deutlich verärgert. Aria, Emily und Spencer halten Hanna für verrückt, da sie, dass Alison noch lebt. Plötzlich hören die Mädchen etwas im Wald. Spencer meint, dass es nur ein Hase sei. Ein paar Sekunden später erhalten sie eine SMS von "A", in der steht, dass die Jagd eröffnet sei und "A" jagt. thumbBei den Marin's, Hanna kommt in die Küche und sieht, wie Detective Wilden, nur mit einem Handtuch um begleitet, am Kühlschrank steht. Ashley kommt die Treppe hinunter in die Küche und bittet die beiden zum Frühstück. Sie schickt Darren nach oben, um sich etwas anzuziehen. Hanna ist verärgert und stellt ihre Mutter zur Rede. Sie fragt sie, warum sie das alles tun würde. Ashley antwortet, dass die Anklage gegen ihre Tochter noch nicht fallen gelassen wurde und sie ihn aus diesem Grund nicht rauswerfen kann. Hanna verlässt genervt und verärgert das Haus. Man sieht, wie Darren das Gespräch belauschte. thumb|left|Frühstück mit den Eltern und ein unerwarteter GastUnterdessen sitzen Aria und ihre Eltern beim Frühstück in einem Café und diskutieren über das Buch, "To Kill a Mockingbird", was sie gerade in der Schule lesen. Sie erzählen ihr, dass sie Biografie des Autors als nächstes lesen sollte und Ella geht ins Café, um noch etwas zu Essen zu kaufen. Aria und ihr Vater sind allein und Byron fragt sie, ob sie ihren Lehrer mag. In diesem Moment kommt eine Frau, Meredith Sorenson, ehemalige Studentin von Byron, mit der er eine Affäre hatte. In einer Rückblende sieht man, wie Aria ihren Vater mit Meredith küssend im Auto sieht. Beide merken, dass sie beobachtet werden. Byron scheint ein wenig nervös zu sein. Meredith bittet ihn, einige Unterlagen zu unterschreiben. Sie versucht mit Aria ins Gespräch zu kommen und fragt sie, ob es ihr nicht, in so einer kleinen Stadt wie Rosewood, nicht langweilig wäre. Genervt antwortet Aria mit "Nein". Meredith lächelt intensiv Byron an, Byron lächelt zurück. Aria ist sichtlich verärgert. thumbBei den Hastings' versucht Veronica ihre Tochter Melissa zu trösten. Spencer steht zaghaft in der Tür. Sie geht in die Küche, um etwas zu frühstücken, als Melissa sich an ihre vorbei drückt. Mit einigen Hochzeitszeitungen im, geht Melissa zum Papierkorp, neben Spencer, und wirft jede einzeln hinein. Wieder mal kommt es zum Streit zwischen den Schwestern, als Spencer versucht Melissa zu sagen, dass Wren sie zuerst geküsst hat und nicht umgekehrt. Spencer sagt, dass Melissa sich überlegen sollte, warum Wren sie verlassen und weshalb er nicht die Familie einheiraten wollte. Bevor der Streit eskaliert, geht Veronica dazwischen und schickt Spencer auf ihr Zimmer. Sauer wirft Spencer ihr Essen in den Müll. thumb|leftIn der Schule unterhalten sich Mona und Hanna über ihren letzten Ladendiebstahl, als Sean und Noel vorbei kommen. Sie verkünden, dass Noel für die nächste Nacht eine Party bei sich zu Hause veranstaltet. Mona fragt Hanna, ob sie und Sean immer noch nicht miteinander geschlafen hätten und wann sie es endlich tun würden. Hanna ist frustriert. Emily ist in der Zwischenzeit mit ihrem Fahrrad in der Schule angekommen und stellt dieses gerade ab, als Maya zu ihr "Hallo" sagt. Dann kommt Ben kommt zu ihnen und küsst Emily, doch diese versucht ihn wegzuschieben. Ben erwähnt die Party bei Noel und Emily lädt Maya ein zu kommen. Maya nimmt an. thumbEzra sagt Aria auf dem Schulflur "Guten Morgen", als Spencer's Bücher aus ihrem Spind fallen. Offenbar nimmt Spencer an einigen Extra-Kursen und AP-Klassen teil, einschließlich russische Geschichte, wo sie, wie sie selbst sagt, "ertrinken" würde. thumb|leftIn diesem Moment, geht Toby Cavanaugh mit seiner Stiefschwester Jenna durch den Schulkorridor. Toby's Wiedererscheinen, nach seiner einjährigen Abwesenheit, häuft neue Fragen auf: Hat er etwa was mit Alison's Verschwinden zutun? Oder ist er vielleicht "A"? Maya fragt Emily, wer Toby sei. Emily antwortet, dass er ein ehemaliger Schüler der Schule war, weil er ein Jahr in einem Camp für schwer erziehbare Kinder war. Maya fragt sie, ob er gefährlich ist. Emily antwortet mit "Nein, eigentlich nicht". thumb|Wer kann schon zu den beiden "Nein" sagen?Dann erscheint Detective Wilden, um Hanna zu sprechen. Sie versucht zu protestieren und sagt, dass sie jetzt Unterricht hat, aber er hat sich schon darum gekümmert und sie freistellen lassen. Die anderen Drei flüstern darüber, dass auch schon Polizisten auf dem Schulgelände sind. Jenna kommt vorbei und sagt zu den Mädchen, dass es fast so sei, als wenn Alison wieder da wäre. Im Büro, Darren konfrontiert Hanna mit ihrer Vergangenheit und damit, dass sie sich so kleiden und selbst die Haare, wie Alison hat. Hanna antwortet, dass ihr Alison bei den Veränderungen geholfen hatte, aber Darren versucht sie, als das dicke Mädchen hinzustellen, das scheinbar eifersüchtig auf Alison war. Es folgt eine Rückblende: Hanna, damals viel kräftiger als heute, ist mit Alison in der Cafeteria und Hanna fragt Sean, ob er auch auf die Party Noel Kahn gehen würde. Sean denkt nach. Erst als Ali sagt, dass fast alle und auch sie hingehen würde, sagt Sean, dass er auch hingeht. Darren sagt, dass er mehr Informationen über die Vergangenheit braucht. thumb|left|Das Eingehen von Risiken in der SchuleDas Gespräch mit Darren nahm tatsächlich eine ganze Stunde ein. Hanna kehrt zu ihren besorgten Freundinnen zurück, gibt aber eine Erklärung ab, was Darren denn von ihr wollte. Aria geht danach in ein Klassenzimmer, in dem Ezra ist, und bittet ihn um ein Date. Sie hat den Plan, nach der Eröffnung, der Kunstgallerie ihrer Mom, mit ihm was zu unternehmen und ihren Eltern sagen, dass sie zu Noel's Party geht. Ezra hält das für keine gute Idee. Beide berühren mit den Händen, als Mrs. Welch herein kommt. Aria sagt, dass sie sich für die Hilfe, von Mr. Fitz, bedankt und geht. thumb|Spencer und Wren redenSpencer besucht Wren in Philadelphia, wo er, nachdem er aus der Scheune geworfen wurde, wohnt. Sie fragt Wren, ob er nicht mit ihrer Familie über den Kuss reden könne, da diese ihn nicht initiiren. Wren sagt, dass er es die ganze Zeit versucht, aber Melissa nicht auf seine Anrufe reagiert. Wren versichert, dass dies wieder vorbei geht und sie nicht mehr daran denken. Er sagt, dass er die falsche Schwester getroffen hat. Danach geht Spencer eilig nach Hause. thumb|leftWährenddessen, zurück an der Rosewood High, schleicht sich Ben, in der Mädchenumkleide, an Emily heran und versucht diese zu küssen. Emily versucht ihn abzustoßen, aber er wird aggressiv, fast gewalttätig. In diesem Moment taucht Toby auf und drückt Ben von Emily weg. Er presst ihn Gegen den Spind, schlägt ihn bis er blutet und Emily will den Streit stoppen. Als die beiden aufhören, sagt Emily zu Ben, dass es zwischen ihnen aus ist. Emily verlässt die Umkleide. thumb|Bleiben Sie weg, "Heim-Zerstörer"Aria ist in der Stadt unterwegs, auf dem Weg in die Galerie zu ihrer Mutter. Dort angekommen, merkt sie, wie die ahnungslose Ella mit Meredith redet und lacht. Ella sagt ihrer Tochter, dass Meredith zur Eröffnung am nächsten Abend, eingeladen ist. Aria ist entsetzt. Sobald Ella außer Hörweite ist, sagt Aria zu Meredith, dass sie gesehen hat wie sie ihren Vater angesehen hat und das sie sich jemand anderen suchen soll, da ihr Vater nicht mehr zu haben ist. thumb|left Bei den Marin's macht sich Hanna für Noel's Party fertig und Ashley bereitet das Essen für Darren zu. Ashley und Darren reden darüber, ob die Anklage gegen Hanna fallen gelassen wird. Darren sieht Hanna's Handtasche in der Küche und findet darin ihr Armband. Er stellt Ashley Fragen, aber Ashley sagt, dass er ohne Durchsuchungsbefehl Hanna's Sachen in Ruhe lassen sollte. Sie sagt zu ihm, dass es unnötig sie zweimal wegen der selben Geschichte zu befragen und das er ihr vertrauen sollte. Ashley schließt die Handtasche und liegt sie beiseite. Sie nimmt die Pizzaschachtel, gibt sie Darren in die Hand und sagt, dass er woanders abendessen und frühstücken kann. thumbAuf Noel's Party, spielt Sean Tichfußball mit seinen Freunden, darunter Ben. Hanna ist total verärgert, da Sean sie ignoriert. Emily kommt mit Maya auf die Party. Als Hanna ihre Freundin sieht und sie ruft, dreht Ben sich zu ihr um. Er äußert seine Verwunderung über das Erscheinen von Emily. Sie antwortet, dass sie nicht wegen ihm gekommen sei. Sie geht mit Maya zu Hanna. thumb|leftIn der Hastings' Küche quält sich Spencer mit ihrem ungeschriebenen Text, über die Russische Geschichte, herum, bis sie eine Idee hat. Sie steckt ihren USB-Stick in Melissa's Computer, der direkt neben Spencers' steht, und zieht sich deren Text, ebenfalls über die Russische Geschichte, auf den Stick. Sie steckt ihn in ihren Computer und ändert den Namen und das Datum und rückt den Laptop wieder so, wie wer stand. Melissa und Veronica kommen gerade, aus dem Club, nach Hause. Melissa macht einen unhöflichen Kommentar zu ihrer Schwester, gerade als Veronica nach oben geht. Melissa lässt Spencer, dass sie weiß, dass Wren und Spencer nur vorhaben ihre Spuren vor ihr zu verwischen. Sie nennt die beiden pathetisch und geht weg. thumbZurück auf der Party, spielt Sean immer noch mit seinen Freunden Tischfußball und Hanna fühlt sich noch mehr vernachlässigt. Mit ihrer Russischen Geschichte aus dem Weg, tritt Spencer die Party von Noel an, wo auch die anderen "Lügnerinnen" anwesend sind. Die vier Mädchen diskutieren über Toby's Rückkehr und wie er Emily vor Ben "rettete". Sie reden darüber, dass sie kein Vertrauen in Toby haben und so trennt sich die Gruppe. Emily geht mit Maya weg, zum Fotoautomaten, und Hanna geht zurück zu Sean. Aria sagt dann zu Spencer, dass bei sie ihrer Mutter in der Galerie, zur Vernissage, sein wollte. Spencer steht alleine da und grübelt über die Ereignisse, die in letzter Zeit passierten. Sie sieht auf einmal einen Mann in der Ferner. Es kommt ein Rückblick auf die Nacht von "Der Jenna-Sache". Alison erpresst Toby, damit er die Schuld am Brand, an der Garage, auf sich nimmt. Spencer hat die Sache mit angehört und Ali kommt zu ihr und ist wütend, dass sie ihre "Befehle" ignorierten. Sie gehen zu Emily, Aria und Hanna. Hanna meint, dass es das Beste wäre, der Polizei zu sagen, dass es eine Unfall gewesen ist. Alison ist dagegen und beleidigt Hanna, aber Aria sagt zu Ali, dass sie damit aufhören und Hanna in Ruhe lassen soll. Alison entschuldig sich. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell als Emily Fields * Ashley Benson als Hanna Marin * Troia Bellisario als Spencer Hastings * Holly Marie Combs als Ella Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse als Alison DiLaurentis * Chad Lowe als Byron Montgomery Nebendarsteller * Tammin Sursok als Jenna Marshall * Bryce Johnson als Detective Wilden * Amanda Schull als Meredith Sorenson * Lesley Fera als Veronica Hastings * Keegan Allan als Toby Cavanaugh * Brant Daugherty als Noel Kahn * Chuck Hittinger als Sean Ackard * Steven Krueger als Ben Coogan * Jill Holden als Mrs. Welch * Julian Morris als Wren Kingston * Brant Daugherty als Noel Kahn Soundtrack * "One Kiss Don't Make A Summer" von Lucky Soul '''(Mona und Hanna reden über Noel's Party) * "The One" von Black Mustang (Maya redet mit Emily) * "Cool Enough" von 'Nicole Atkins '(Spencer stiehlt Melissa's Aufsatz) * "Tom Cats" von The 'Filthy Souls '(Hanna schaut Sean beim Football zu) * "Two Hands" von 'Chew Lips '(Emily und Maya machen Fotos in einem Passfotoautomat) * "What You Wanted Me To Do" von 'S.O.Stereo '(Sean macht Schluss mit Hanna) * "Let Me In" von 'Evolove '(Hanna stiehlt Sean's Auto) * "Closer To You" von '''Jaylene Johnson (Aria sieht sich in Ezra's Apartment um) * "Just Like Heaven" von Catte Adams '''("A" macht Kopien von Emily und Maya's Fotos) Nachrichten von "A" '''An Aria, Emily, Hanna und Spencer (Handy) Achtung beste Freundinnen! Die Jagd auf Lügnerinnen ist eröffnet... und ich jage! -A An Hanna (Handy) Kopf hoch, Süße. Fette Hanna kriegt den Typen nie. -A Galerie Werdienachtigallstört.png WdNs5.jpg WdNs4.jpg WdNs3.jpg WdNs2.jpg WdNs1.jpg DSmJ16.jpg DSmJ7.jpg Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode